


The Half-blood Princess

by Casskins20



Series: Harry Potter & The Half-blood Princess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: She has been kept a secret from the Wizarding World for far too long, it's time she came home and reclaimed her birth right don't you?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Malfoy Family & Malfoy Family, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family, Sirius Black & Black Family
Series: Harry Potter & The Half-blood Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991443
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

July 27th 1980 - St Mungo’s Hospital 

After what seemed like an eternity, Cassandra Evelyn Stark had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Talia Savannah Black. As Cassandra held her daughter, a figure caught the corner of her eye. “Come in, Remus. It’s only fitting that you come and meet your goddaughter” Cassandra spoke softly, as she tried not to laugh at his puppy-dog-esque expression. “My goddaughter?” Remus questioned his eyes bright and wet with unshed tears. “Yes, Remus. If she’s anything like me and her father she will probably end up at Hogwarts and there’s no one else in this world that I’d rather trust right now than you to watch over my little girl.” Cassandra smiled as she placed her hand on top of his as he sat next to her. “You sound so sure” Remus chuckled although it came out almost as a hiccup. “Would you like to hold her?” Cassandra chuckled too, as she lifted her daughter for Remus to hold. Although at this point in their lives, things were uncertain with Sirius looking at spending his life in Azkaban for the murder of Lily and James Potter, they could both be certain of something, this world isn’t ready for the Half Blood Princess.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Talia's 11th Birthday!

Chapter 1: 

July 27th 1991 - 11 years later

“Talia are you coming down or aren’t we celebrating your birthday this year?!” her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m coming, Mum! Just trying to find something to wear!” Talia called back as she threw things on her bed from her wardrobe. “Is she not down yet?” A familiar voice boomed from the kitchen. “Why don’t you go get her? She seems to move faster when she knows you're here” Cassandra huffed as she rolled her eyes. Chuckling to himself, Remus climbed the staircase to Talia’s room, a task he’s done numerous times before it had almost become routine. “Are you not ready yet Ladybug?” Remus questioned as he knocked on Talia’s bedroom door. “Just trying to find something different to wear, Uncle Moony” Talia sang as she shot around her room. “What about these?” Remus suggested as he held up a red tartan skirt and a white long sleeved t-shirt. “That’s perfect!” Talia squealed as she took them out of his hands. “I’ll leave you to change, Ladybug but please try to hurry, your guests shall be arriving shortly” Remus chuckled as he shook his head watching his goddaughter run into her ensuite bathroom. “Can I get some help please, Uncle Remmy?” Talia’s younger sister, Isabelle called from her bedroom as she tried to buckle up a pair of shoes by herself. Moments later, when everyone was waiting in the kitchen, a very bouncy Talia made her presence known. “Happy Birthday” Everyone called out as Talia came into view. After Talia had opened all of her presents and thanked everyone she could, her mother pulled her aside and handed her an envelope. “Your Uncle and I have been waiting for you to receive this letter since the day you were born. Now you’re finally old enough” Cassandra smiled, excited for her daughter as she handed her the tea and ink stained envelope. 

Miss T Black  
12 Grimmauld Place  
London

Talia quickly flips the letter over to see the Hogwarts House Crests, perfectly printed into a vibrant red wax seal, she runs her fingers over it and feels the indentation it has left before carefully opening the letter hoping to preserve the seal. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) 

Dear Miss Black, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Head Mistress

Hurriedly Talia raced upstairs to find a piece of paper and a pen, writing a neat reply before rushing back downstairs to hand the letter to her mother before moving on to see what she would be needing for her first year at Hogwarts. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags

SET BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander   
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 Wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

“Can we go and get my things tonight?” Talia exclaimed as she bounced in place. “Easy there, Ladybug, come and enjoy the rest of your party, I’ll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow” Remus chuckled as he watched her exude enthusiasm. “Okay Uncle Moony!” Talia yelled as she ran towards the back garden to finish up playing with her friends and cousins. “You know you’re going to have to send a letter to Minerva asking her not to reveal who Talia’s father is until you feel she’s old enough right?” Remus sighed as he turned to Cassandra. “I don’t even know why Minnie put his name on there, he isn’t on her birth certificate” Cassandra groaned as she sat down on a kitchen chair. “You’ve become far too accustomed to Muggle life, Cassie, you have to remember that things work differently in the Wizarding World.” Remus sighed as he sat beside her, immediately taking her hand in his. “You can talk, Moony, you spend most of your time here. Have you even been to the Ministry since Talia was born?” Cassandra questioned as she began to clear the paper plates into the bin. “I go in occasionally” Remus mumbled watching her every movement before getting up to give her a hand. “So where do you go when you aren’t here? Actually never mind I can probably guess” Cassandra chuckled as she shook her head. “Look, I made you a promise the day that Talia was born and I stand by that.” Remus mumbled as he grabbed another rubbish bag for the rest of the rubbish. Once the kitchen looked though it was back to normality, Cassandra and Remus paused as they just watched Talia pick up Isabelle after she had fallen over a loose stone. Talia looked over Isabelle but then just sent her on her way and resumed playing almost as if nothing had ever happened. “Do you know what I regret the most?” Cassandra hummed later that evening when the kids were in bed. “What?” Remus quizzed as he started pulling his coat on to leave “I regret not insisting to Albus that I be the one to take Harry in instead of the Dursley’s.” Cassandra all but whispered as she untucked his jacket collar. “You weren’t in the right sort of mind frame, Cas. None of us were. We had all just lost Lily and James, Sirius was put in Azkaban and I’ve been trying to find a way to get him acquitted but it’s been so difficult, the Ministry literally put the highest level of security around the incident reports, they’re just too afraid of what Tom Riddle became.” Remus sighed as he held her for a moment. If someone had walked in at that moment they would have thought that the pair were going to kiss passionately and run off for a romantic rendezvous, except that wasn’t what happened. Remus kissed Cassandra on the forehead before buttoning up his coat and leaving.


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so with Talia having her school equipment ready to go, we continue to follow her journey to follow the footsteps of generations before her.

September 1st 1991  
Pulling up to Kings Cross station, Remus noticed that Talia looked a little worried so while Cassandra got her trunk and Owl out of the boot of the car he pulled her to one side. “Are you okay, Ladybug?” Remus questioned as he knelt down to her eye level “I’m fine uncle Remmy” Talia tried to lie which caused Remus to chuckle. “You’ve just got first day jitters, you’ll be fine and you’ll make lots of friends” Remus smiled softly as he ruffled her hair before standing up again. “Straight through the wall between platforms 9 & 10, we’ll be right behind you” Cassandra instructed, as she encouraged Talia forward. Bracing herself for impact, Talia dove through the wall popping out onto the correct platform. In front of them they noticed a predominately red haired family. “Remus is that, Molly Weasley?!” Cassandra questioned as she appeared next to Talia, Remus and Isabelle following behind. “Why yes it is” Remus responded as he spotted the woman. “Blimey! Last time I saw her she and Arthur just got married” Cassandra chuckled in surprise as she approached the slightly older woman. “Cassandra Stark! How lovely to see you” Molly called once she spotted the blonde walking towards her. The pair embraced each other for a moment before parting and making small talk. Arthur & Remus made sure that the children got on the train where Talia, Ron & Harry decided to sit together. The three of them all made small talk on the way to Hogwarts when all of a sudden a girl, with long flowing curly hair popped her head into their compartment. "You haven't seen a toad have you?" She questioned looking around for the lost pet. “Is it yours?” Talia asked as she checked under the bench. “No it’s a kid named Neville’s I just told him I’d help him find it. I’m Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?” spoked the curly haired girl. "I'm Talia Stark, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter" Talia smiled as she introduced everyone in the compartment. "Pleasure" Hermione smiled as she politely shook everyone's hands. "Are you in your first year too?" Ron asked, his eyes twinkling almost as if he were star struck. "I am. I'm a muggleborn" Hermione admitted lowering her head slightly. "You can come sit with us if you like, that is if you have any luck finding the toad" Harry added although he had mostly been quiet. I might take you up on that. There's a bunch of purebloods in the compartment opposite and they're not the most pleasant" Hermione frowned as a scowl formed on her forehead. "Well there's plenty of room here if you need an escape, Hermione" Talia smiled softly before Hermione left the compartment. A few minutes later, Hermione returned with her bag in tow. “There was just too much testosterone in that compartment" Hermione sighed as she plopped down next to Talia. Once they approached Hogwarts, they were all escorted across a large moat that surrounded most of the castle by a giant of a man in small wooden boats that needed no rower. As they passed through a curtain of willow tree branches, they could see the glow of lanterns leading them to a small oak door that the giant man that had lead them there had to duck into in order for him to enter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing in line, waiting to be sorted into her Hogwarts house, Talia makes a new friend.

This was the moment that Talia had waited for her whole life, here she was standing in a corridor waiting to be sorted into her house. She wondered whether or not she would be a Gryffindor like both her parents and her God-father or if she would be put into Slytherin like most of her father's family. She truly hoped that she was much more like her mother and be placed into Gryffindor but she would also be happy with being placed into Ravenclaw. Behind her, Talia heard the whispers of another girl hoping to be placed in Hufflepuff. "You okay?" Talia questioned as she turned to face the other student. "Oh yeah, I just really want to be a Hufflepuff." The girl smiled as she looked up at Talia. "I'm Talia Stark by the way, and you are?" Talia smiled in return, holding her hand out. "Oh, I'm Rachel. Rachel Scamander." She chuckled as she shook Talia's hand. "Scamander as in Newt Scamander?" Talia quizzed a surprised look on her face. "The one and only" Rachel chuckled. "Remind me to ask you about him sometime" Talia chuckled too. The pair continued talking for a while until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall starting the call for first years to be sorted. When it finally came for Talia to be sorted she glided towards the stool where the sorting hat sat. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat for a moment so that Talia could sit on the stool before placing the hat on top of Talia's head. "Hmmm, I see there is a lot of potential with you child. Yes you are not stuff of legends like Harry Potter but people will remember you." The Sorting hat whispered in her ears as it tried to make its decision. Keeping quiet Talia allowed the hat to continue thinking. “Hmm, yes great things are expected of you. Hmm, very well. Gryffindor!” The sorting hat yelled the last word and Talia made her way to the Gryffindor table. “Glad to have you join us” Ron smirked as Talia ruffled his hair. “I was worried there for a minute” Harry admitted “Ya can’t get rid of me that easily” Talia laughed. As expected, Talia saw Rachel make it into Hufflepuff and Ron thought that Talia might lose her voice with how loudly she was cheering for the Hufflepuff. After the welcome dinner and the sorting, all houses retired to their respective dorms before retiring for the night.


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

This was the moment that Talia had waited for her whole life, here she was standing in a corridor waiting to be sorted into her house. She wondered whether or not she would be a Gryffindor like both her parents and her God-father or if she would be put into Slytherin like most of her father's family. She truly hoped that she was much more like her mother and be placed into Gryffindor but she would also be happy with being placed into Ravenclaw. Behind her, Talia heard the whispers of another girl hoping to be placed in Hufflepuff. "You okay?" Talia questioned as she turned to face the other student. "Oh yeah, I just really want to be a Hufflepuff." The girl smiled as she looked up at Talia. "I'm Talia Stark by the way, and you are?" Talia smiled in return, holding her hand out. "Oh, I'm Rachel. Rachel Scamander." She chuckled as she shook Talia's hand. "Scamander as in Newt Scamander?" Talia quizzed a surprised look on her face. "The one and only" Rachel chuckled. "Remind me to ask you about him sometime" Talia chuckled too. The pair continued talking for a while until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall starting the call for first years to be sorted. When it finally came for Talia to be sorted she glided towards the stool where the sorting hat sat. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat for a moment so that Talia could sit on the stool before placing the hat on top of Talia's head. "Hmmm, I see there is a lot of potential with you child. Yes you are not stuff of legends like Harry Potter but people will remember you." The Sorting hat whispered in her ears as it tried to make its decision. Keeping quiet Talia allowed the hat to continue thinking. “Hmm, yes great things are expected of you. Hmm, very well. Gryffindor!” The sorting hat yelled the last word and Talia made her way to the Gryffindor table. “Glad to have you join us” Ron smirked as Talia ruffled his hair. “I was worried there for a minute” Harry admitted “Ya can’t get rid of me that easily” Talia laughed. As expected, Talia saw Rachel make it into Hufflepuff and Ron thought that Talia might lose her voice with how loudly she was cheering for the Hufflepuff. After the welcome dinner and the sorting, all houses retired to their respective dorms before retiring for the night.


	6. And so it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner after the sorting ceremony, The Weasley Twins notice that the new girl has an admirer.

The following morning, Talia rushed to get dressed before accompanying Harry, Ron and Hermione down to breakfast. "I will never ever get used to the amount of food that awaits us every morning” Talia chuckled as she took her seat next to Ron’s older brothers Fred and George. "Ooo, look out Talia, someone's got his beady eye on you" George teased as he nudged Talia. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Georgie” Talia sighed as she rolled her eyes pretending not to notice Professor Snape staring. “Give off Talia! I saw how you looked at him when you went to be sorted” Fred chuckled as he joined the conversation. “When my mum used to tell me stories of when she was here and when she pulled out the year book I never imagined-.” Talia broke off as she caught Professor Snape’s eye as he walked down the Slytherin table. “Earth to Talia” Hermione chuckled as Talia’s eyes continued to follow Professor Snape. “Hmmm?” Talia hummed as she shook her head and looked at Hermione so as to get Professor Snape out of her mind. “We have class soon, you wouldn’t want to be late on your first day” Hermione laughed as she stood and offered Talia her hand. “Now that would be a wasted journey” Talia smirked as she took Hermione’s hand to help her stand up before they both made their way to the first class of the day, leaving the boys in the great hall. “I’m actually glad I got you alone, Talia. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you” Hermione paused as she stopped walking causing Talia to stop too. “Mione, you know you can ask me anything right?” Talia spoke sincerely as she turned back to face Hermione. “Why when Professor McGonagall called your name did she call out Talia Stark but your trunk has the initials T.S.B?” Hermione questioned, the curiosity getting the better of her. “If I tell you this, swear to me that you won’t tell anyone else?” Talia sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “I swear! It’ll be our little secret!” Hermione swore mimicking the girl guides salute. “My mum’s name is Stark but my father....my father is Sirius Black. I am Talia Savannah Black” Talia explained as she stepped towards Hermione. “I see. So why not just be Talia Black?” Hermione probed further. “I guess my mum didn’t want me to get any shtick for being a Black” Talia shrugged as she plopped down on a bench. “I might be muggle-born but even I know that the Black family are a little weird” Hermione sighed as she sat next to Talia. “Look I’ll tell the others when I’m ready but for now let’s just get to class” Talia chuckled as she playfully nudged Hermione. “Hmm I suppose your right. Thank you for telling me” Hermione smiled as she jumped up pulling Talia with her before they made their way to the first class of the day.


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia didn't want to return to Grimmauld Place for Christmas so asked for permission to stay.

December 23rd 1981

Talia sat quietly inside the Gryffindor common room, her winter robes on, a mug of hot chocolate in her left hand, a blanket draped loosely across her lap and a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages resting on her knees. “Talia what are you still doing here?” Fred questioned as he sat on the chair opposite her. “I could ask you and George the same thing” Talia chuckled as she sipped her hot chocolate. “Mum has enough to worry about with Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ginny she doesn’t need us there too” George shrugged as he sat next to his brother. “My mum has her hands full with my little sister Isabelle. I owl-ed her a few weeks ago and asked if I could stay over christmas and she said yes and that she’ll send my presents here.” Talia shrugged as she carefully closed the book and placed her hot chocolate on the coffee table next to her. “That’s good. At least you’re still getting your presents” Fred chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “Don’t you miss your family though?” George questioned as he crossed his legs. “Of course I do but with my sister around she has a habit of waking up super early even when it isn’t christmas” Talia sighed as she leant forward putting her head in her hands. “It’s alright Talia, we understand.” George smiled as he crouched next to her in order to comfort her. “I’m sorry guys, maybe you should just go and enjoy the celebrations with the others” Talia smiled weakly as she looked up at the twins. “And leave you here on your own? Absolutely not!” Fred exclaimed appalled at the idea of leaving Talia alone. “Thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to me” Talia smiled softly, her eyes still wet with tears. The three of them planned pranks for the upcoming term, played wizard chess, made cookies and cupcakes ready for when everyone came back.


	8. Returning to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night study sessions creep up on Talia in a way she didn't expect.

January 6th 1982

On the first dinner with everyone back, the Grand Hall sounded very much like a Quidditch Match with how loud the students were talking about what they had gotten and done over the Winter Break. “So what did you three do over break?” Hermione enquired as she observed them from the otherside of the table. “Oh not much really,” Fred started as a smirk played upon his lips. “We just planned some pra-.” George went to finish when suddenly he was interrupted by Talia’s hand slapping across his mouth. “We just played wizard chess and baked” Talia grumbled as she glared daggers at George. Deciding to ignore Talia and the twins' strange behaviour, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Colin Creevy to ask about his break. “What's your deal?” Fred questioned as he eyed Talia. “Do you want to ruin the surprise?” Talia hissed in a whisper as she slowly moved her hand away from across George’s mouth. Later that evening while Fred & George were preparing the welcome back surprise, Talia headed down to the Slytherin dorm to plant a small welcome surprise of her own. Sneaking into Slytherin was the easy part for Talia but sneaking out was a whole different game of Quidditch. “Miss Black, shouldn’t you be in your own dorm?” Professor Snape sneered as he caught her sneaking along the corridor. “Professor! I was just heading back, Draco had borrowed one of my Quills and I was just getting it back” Talia squeaked as she tried to dodge his piercing stare. “If I catch you in these corridors I will take points from Gryffindor” Professor Snape warned, his eyes watching her every movement. Talia shuddered before she dove back along the corridor and back up to the Gryffindor Common Room where she was called over by George to get started on passing around the sweet treats they had made. When everyone had something in their hand, Talia released a half dozen mini fireworks and each one burst into individual mini dragons. When everyone had retired to their respective rooms, Talia stayed up and sat in the armchair reading. The next morning when Harry came down to head for Quidditch Practice he noticed Talia sitting with just a blanket over her lap and the book long forgotten. He was about to pull the blanket over her properly when he heard Fred and George’s footsteps as well as their giggles behind him. Quickly whipping around, Harry put his hands over both of their mouths and wordlessly motioned to Talia’s sleeping figure. “Should we cover her back up?” Fred whispered behind Harry’s hand. “Well I didn’t want to wake her” Harry spoke softly as he slipped his hands from the twins mouths. “Yeah she’s burnt the midnight oil every night since term ended” George agreed as he watched the slow rise and fall of Talia’s chest as she breathed calmly and smoothly. “I guess I could carry her up to the girls room and speak to Hermione to make sure no-one wakes her” Harry volunteered as he inched towards her as quietly as he could. “No!” Fred whisper shouted as he stopped Harry in his tracks. Harry gave Fred a confused look but it soon disappeared as his head turned towards George. “I’ll take her. You two are needed on the pitch more than I am.” George whispered as he stepped soundlessly towards Talia before gently scooping her up bridal style. “Are you sure you can manage?” Harry questioned as he and Fred headed towards the door. Nodding, careful not to drop Talia, George headed back towards the staircase leading to the dormitories where he gently knocked on the girl's door. “Hermione, it’s me George. Can you let me in?” he spoke a little too loudly causing Talia to stir. Just as the door opened George had managed to get Talia back off to sleep. “Where was she?” Hermione asked as she held the door so that he could place Talia on her bed. “Harry found her passed out downstairs in one of the armchairs of the common room” George explained as he pulled Talia’s quilt under her chin. “I’ll let our Professors know that Talia won’t be in class today and I’ll ensure to get some extra notes down for her” Hermione nodded as she watched the way George was with Talia. “She’s been hitting the Potions books quite hard since the end of term. There were even occasions when Fred and I caught her with some muggle books. Something about a lion who made two boys and two girls kings and queens of a land called Narnia?” George quizzed, a pained and confused look donning his usually childlike features. “C.S Lewis’ The Chronicles of Narnia” Hermione hummed as she pulled George away from Talia. “Muggles have some weird literature” George chuckled freely once they were out of ear shot from Talia. “I’ll keep an eye on her George, you best head off to Quidditch Practice no doubt Wood will have you training double for this” Hermione smiled softly as lead George back down the staircase and into the common room. “Alright. And can you also keep me updated on how she is?” George asked, a worried look replacing the smile. “I’ll look in on her every free minute I get George. Now go I’ve got it covered from here” Hermione laughed as she virtually pushed George out of the common room so that he could at least get some training in.


	9. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night antics lead to an unexpected end. WARNING: Soft Moment.

The following Friday night, Talia snuck down into the potions classroom to borrow some ingredients out of the store cupboard. Little did she know that as she rummaged through the cupboard that her every movement was being watched. “Miss Stark, what are you doing in my personal store?” Professor Snape spoke, his voice deep and raspy despite the hidden tint of exhaustion. “I’m in here looking for the entrance to Narnia. What does it look like I’m doing?” Talia snapped irritably as she climbed onto the counter more as she tried to get a better look at the vials in the back. “Miss Stark, needn’t I remind you that you’re not talking to one of your little friends.” Professor Snape barked after a considerable pause. Talia ignored him as she continued to search for whatever ingredient she desired as climbed higher and higher almost to the top shelves. “I almost have it'' Talia muttered before she misplaced her step and tumbled back towards the hard concrete floor of the store cupboard. Bracing for impact and a possible broken wrist, Talia was surprised when she opened her eyes to find Professor Snape staring at her with worry in his eyes. The both of them stayed in that position for a short while just staring at each other, fearing that if they looked away even for a split second one of them would forget to breathe. “You should be more careful” Professor Snape uttered, barely above a whisper. “And you shouldn’t have so many ingredients up high” Talia huffed as she crossed her arms. “Miss Stark, you forget I have no need for a ladder” Professor Snape chuckled as he gently set her down. “Did I just hear, Potions Master, Professor Severus Tobias Snape, chuckle?” Talia smiled softly as she placed her hand on his chest to regain her balance. “How do yo-? Professor Snape asked his eyebrow raised in surprise. “I did some reading over the festive period” Talia explained as she slipped out of his embrace once she felt less dizzy. Clearing his throat, Professor Snape stepped back slightly “What was it you were after? I may have some spare”. “A sleeping potion and some Wolfsbane” Talia muttered as she wrapped her robes tighter herself, the draft of the potions classroom causing her to involuntarily shiver. “Give me a few days and I’ll get them both to you” Professor Snape nodded as he turned to leave. “Professor!” Talia called after him causing him to turn around quickly. “Yes?” Professor Snape hummed as he watched her. “Thank you for catching me” Talia smiled softly, before quickly darting out the door.


	10. The Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia has been rumaging through Professor Snapes store again

15th April 1995

A/N: Apologise for the time jump but did you really think this was going to be that boring to go through each year?

It was a quarter after one and Talia still hadn't gone to sleep yet, between Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures & Muggle Studies she still had at least 3 pages of homework due by the end of the month for each class. That was without Quidditch Practice and Duelling Club added on top. She had unsuccessfully managed to avoid Professor Snape since the fall despite hexing Draco Malfoy multiple times since. As she sat on the floor of the common room studying most nights, sometimes with Hermione for company, it was becoming apparent to most of the Gryffindors that Talia seemed to be pushing herself into her school work even more so than usual. "Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel whispered later that day during Herbology, noticing the dark circles under Talia's eyes. "I'm fine, Rachel I promise" Talia smiled weakly as she continued repotting mandrakes. The news that Talia Black wasn't her normal self seemed to have gotten around the castle pretty quickly as she was being asked by not only every student but every Professor too. "Miss Black, would you mind staying behind one moment, I'd like to have a word" Professor McGonagall called just as Transfiguration ended. "Yes, Grandmother?" Talia questioned when she was sure that the pair were completely alone. "My dear, many of your fellow Gryffindors have come to me worried about how little sleep you're getting" Professor McGonagall sighed as she perched daintily on her desk. "I've been sleeping just fine," Talia snorted as she crossed her arms. "I highly doubt it, Talia. Just by looking at you I can see the signs" Minerva sighed as she gently placed her hand on her granddaughters shoulder. "Nothing gets passed you huh?" Talia smiled softly, a light chuckle leaving her lips. "No it doesn't" Minerva paused as she tried to see if Talia would tell her what was troubling her on her own. "I promise I'll try to get more sleep, Gran. I just have a few more papers due and then I should be all right" Talia reassured as she reached to hug her grandmother before seamlessly slipping out the door. Minerva shook her head unconvinced at her granddaughter's words and decided to go and get a second opinion. As expected Albus was already waiting for Minerva to join him. "It's Talia, she isn't sleeping well and she hasn't helped the twins with any pranks in awhile" Minerva rushed as they both made their way to his office where they could sit properly. "I've just spoken to Severus and it seems he's down on ingredients for Pepper Up potions which he was due to teach second years" Albus noted as he took a seat in his high backed chair. "You don't think Talia's behind his ingredients going missing do you?" Minerva questioned deep concern lacing her voice. "I wouldn't have thought so but even then to ingest that much Pepper Up potion, why it's enough to make anyone gravely ill" Albus hummed as he fiddled with his quill. "I will have to make an enquiry with Severus" Minerva sighed as she fiddled with the hem of her robe. "There will be no need Minerva, I was on my way up the stairs as my name was mentioned" Severus spoke from the stairwell before making his way to Minerva's side. "Severus, I didn't hear you come in" Albus spoke as he stood from his chair. "I too have had my concerns about Miss Black and if you believe that this is the results of her creating Pepper Up potions unsupervised it could go wrong" Severus sighed as he lowered himself into the chair next to Minerva's. "What do you suggest we do Albus?" Minerva questioned as she watched her dearest friend and colleague try to work out a solution.


	11. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape confronts Talia about her use of the Pepper Up Potion.

So as not to make it obvious, Professors’ McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore made it their mission to speak with Talia about her use of the Pepper Up potion to help her pay more attention in class after endless late nights studying. First to attempt to speak with Talia was Professor Dumbledore however that was ill received and Talia waved him off as if it was nothing. Second to attempt to speak with Talia was Professor McGonagall, once again Talia waved her off, dismissing her just as quickly as she dismissed the man she called Grandpa. After seeing both senior professors fail to speak with the troubled teen, Professor Snape decided to approach the situation differently. Holding Talia back for Detention was just the start. “So, Professor. Are you going to tell me why I’m in detention or do I have to figure it out for myself just like I do every lesson?” Talia huffed as she perched on the desk right at the front. “Firstly, Miss Black, you got detention for the mispronunciation of Amortentia. Secondly, you are in detention because you’ve been stealing ingredients from my personal store to fuel your addiction to the Pepper Up potion.” Professor Snape almost snarled as he crossed his arms as he sat in front of Talia leaning up against his own desk. “How did you know?!” Talia exclaimed incredulously as she turned away from him, crossing her own arms in defiance. "You don't think I keep a good inventory on what I have and don't have in my personal store, Miss Black?" Professor Snape questioned as he raised an eyebrow, the threat of a smirk gracing his lips at her idiocy. "Professor, you have to understand, with all the things that have been going on in the last few years between Harry nearly getting killed every year, Professor Lockhart's vanity impeding his ability to teach and Mr Filch wanting to string every student up by their ankles every day then trying to keep up with school work in preparation for the O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, it's exhausting! That's without Quidditch Practice!" Talia exclaimed, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips as she slumped forward her head almost landing in Professor Snape's lap. "Miss Black, you do realise there are people here whom are willing to help you right? I'm sure Miss Granger would be more than happy to help you study, and I'm sure the Weasley boys would help you out with Quidditch Practice, have you even thought about asking Mr Wood for help? He is your Captain after all." Professor Snape asked as he gently placed a reassuring hand on Talia's shoulder. "I guess you're right, Professor. I should ask for help more often, I guess I've just never had the courage to ask for help." Talia smiled softly as she placed her hand on top of his so he couldn't move it right away. "And you know you can always ask any of your Professors for help, we like to know that our students are doing well" Professor Snape coughed after a heartbeat of silence removing his hand from her shoulder as if it were hot. Talia started to walk towards the door and head back to the Astronomy Tower but paused in her step as though a light bulb turned on. "Well there is one thing you could help me with, Professor." Talia hummed as she turned to face him again. "And what would that be, Miss Black?" Professor Snape asked as he watched her. "My Mother is hosting a Masquerade Ball for a friends birthday and I could do with someone to teach me how to dance" Talia questioned, her eyebrow raised and a small smirk playing on her lips. "I would be delighted" Professor Snape volunteered before his brain had the chance to process the request. "Wonderful! I'll see you in the Room of Requirement, every evening after dinner up until the event" Talia smiled before turning around and virtually skipping out the door. Once Talia was out of sight, Professor Snape went about chastising himself for agreeing so quickly, he could not deny that the young woman that stood before him mere moments ago intrigued him but she was his student and he had to remember that. He was doing this as a favour. "Why didn't I suggest that she asked her Grandmother for help?" He sighed to himself as he made his way to his dorm. "Because, Professor, I need a man to lead me across that dance floor not my grandmother chanting steps from the side lines" he heard her say in his head. "What about your Grandfather?" He responded "Ah yes my dear grandfather, I'm afraid even if he tried he just doesn't have the mobility any more" she smiled as she continued to swing her legs off the desk. Shaking his head, Severus unlocked the door to his dorm, swung his cloak onto the awaiting armchair, poured himself a cup of earl grey, started the fire and settled into the armchair without his cloak and began to read.


	12. Black, Scamander & Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia, Rachel & The Weasley Twins, Fred & George have a catch up in the courtyard.

The following morning, Talia rounded up the Weasley Twins and headed down to the Hufflepuff dormitory to collect Rachel before they all headed out into the Courtyard. “What’s going on, Lia?” Rachel questioned as they all took a seat. “I need your guys’ help. I’ve been stealing ingredients out of Professor Snape’s store in order to make an abundance of the Pepper Up potion so that I don’t fall asleep during class and so I can keep on top of all the homework.” Talia rambled as she explained what was going on. “Huh, so that’s why Snape held you back in Potions” Fred hummed as he crossed his legs. “Freddy, I love you but please focus” Talia sighed exasperated. “Okay but what does that have to do with Snape looking almost gleeful this morning at breakfast?” George questioned his brow furrowing in concentration. “I may or may not have asked him to teach me to dance in order to help me prepare for my mum's Masquerade Ball” Talia mumbled as she promptly plopped herself onto the floor. “OH. MY. GOD. TALIA!” Rachel squealed before covering her mouth aware of how loud she was being. It was only then when Talia noticed the close proximity of Rachel and Fred, their hands were almost touching. “Wait. Have I been drinking so much Pepper Up potion that I failed to notice my two best friends getting together?!” Talia questioned her voice breaking towards the end. “Lia, keep your voice down!” Rachel hushed her as she blushed a little pulling her best friend to sit back down. “Rachel you literally just screamed about her getting Snape to dance with her” George reminded her as he scratched his ear as if it made a difference. “George is right, can we just stop with the screaming already” Fred sighed as he put his head in his hands. “Seriously Red? You’re gonna keep me in the dark about this?” Talia questioned as she raised an eyebrow and glared at Rachel. “Jeepers Lia! Fred and I have been spending a lot more time together since you’ve been all zombified with the Pepper Up potion, yes but are we together? Also yes.” Rachel sighed as she too placed her head in her hands. “YES!” Talia squeaked as she threw her hands up in the air in excitement. “You’re not mad?” Fred questioned as he raised his head slightly. “Mad?! Mad?! Why the hell would I be mad?! Freddie I am happy for you! I really am! Rachel is the best person I know!" Talia laughed as she pulled them both into a hug. Out of the corner of her eye Talia noticed George stand to walk away but before he could get too far she pulled him in to join the hug. "Lia, we can't breath!" Rachel whispered after a few minutes of relishing in the fact that Talia wasn't mad. "Oh! Yeah sorry guys. I gotta go meet up with Professor Lupin down by the Whomping Willow anyway. I'll catch you all later" Talia smiled as she released the trio before skipping off down towards the ancient tree.


	13. The Shrieking Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has an unwelcomed surprise for Talia.

As Talia made her way down to the Whomping Willow she made sure she wasn't being followed. "Ladybug" Remus smiled as he saw her approach. "What's so urgent that it couldn't wait Uncle?" Talia questioned a puzzled look on her face. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that answer, Ladybug" Remus sighed as he led her through the secret passageway to the Shrieking Shack. "So I know you, dad & Uncle James are three of the names on the Marauders Map that Harry has but who's the fourth?" Talia quizzed as she tried to fill the silence. "The fourth was Peter Pettigrew whom we haven't seen for years. Not since your Uncle James and Aunt Lily's passing." Remus explained as he stopped her just inside the tunnel to raise his wand. "Lumos” they both whispered at the same time so that they could see where they were going more clearly. “Uncle Remmy, you know I don’t like surprises” Talia sighed as she stepped ahead of him. “I’m sorry for this Lia, I really am but he wanted to see you.” Remus sighed as he pushed open the door to the Shrieking Shack. “Ah there’s my baby girl!” Sirius exclaimed as he turned around, his arms open wide expecting her to embrace him. “I am not your babygirl. You couldn’t even be bothered to come and see me after you escaped from Azkaban! Instead you choose to run off and help Harry sneak into the ministry!” Talia yelled, causing Sirius to drop his arms and step back slightly in shock. “He needed me Talia, I was the only one who knew where the prophecy orbs were hidden” Sirius tried to explain as he once again tried embracing Talia. “I needed you! I needed you the whole time I was growing up but where were you? Serving a life sentence in Azkaban for the murder of Aunt Lily and Uncle James! You’re lucky it was Isabelle that had gone with Harry and pulled you out of the way of the vail when Bellatrix and the other death eaters attacked because if it were me I might have left you too the vail.” Talia roared, her face red with anger and her breathing heavy from the pent up emotions she associated with Sirius. “You can’t talk to me like that! I am your father!” Sirius squeaked in retaliation, he had not expected Talia to respond in such a way. “No, you were just the sperm donor! The one person that’s been there from day one is Uncle Remus! You were off who knows where, who knows what, far too busy to be a father!” Talia yelled, her voice breaking towards the end as she turned away from Sirius and marched back down through the passageway. “I did warn you, Sirius.” Remus sighed as he took off after Talia. Once Remus caught up to Talia and immediately wrapped her into a hug where Talia instantly brokedown in floods of tears. “I’m sorry, Ladybug. I tried telling him that you wouldn’t see him but he wasn’t having it” Remus whispered into her hair as he kissed her forehead. “I have to get back, I’m meeting Professor Snape for a dance lesson” Talia sighed after a few minutes of relaxing into the hug. “Run that by me again?” Remus questioned with an eyebrow raised. “I’ll fill you in later” Talia chuckled as she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. “Just be careful, Ladybug. Severus can be unpredictable” Remus warned as she headed out the door back to the courtyard.


	14. Dance Lesson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

Before entering the Room of Requirement, Talia leaned against the wall to regain herself. After a few calming breaths, Talia sauntered into the disused classroom, her wand raised and with a flick of her wrist her outfit had changed. “You really are your mother’s daughter” Professor Snape grumbled as he stepped out of the shadows. “I always seem to forget that you and my parents were at school together” Talia chuckled as she shook her head “Trouble in paradise?” Professor Snape prodded as he stepped closer towards her. “Accio Stereo” Talia muttered pointing to an empty table not far from where they were standing. “If you must know, Professor, I had a run in with my father.” she finally replied, turning her attention back to her dance partner. “I’m sorry to hear that. I suppose being the daughter of a criminal can’t be easy” Professor Snape mumbled as he set down his wand on the table next to the stereo. “I wouldn’t know since I don’t consider him to be my father. My sister Isabelle on there hand-.” Talia broke off shrugging as she began to stretch. “Your sister idolises the man.” Professor Snape finished for her as he waited patiently. “Precisely. Now, shall we get started or do you wish to hear about how much Sirius Black’s own daughter despises him?” Talia questioned, her eyebrow raised and her hand outstretched. As soon as Professor Snape took a hold of Talia’s hand, the stereo started playing some muggle music. “I always seem to forget you were raised around muggles, Miss Black” Professor Snape chuckled brashly as they spun around the room. “If we're going to do this, I think we're going to have to drop the formalities, don't you?" Talia smiled softly as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. "If you insist, Talia" Professor Snape huffed as he dipped her towards the end of the song. "Oh, I insist, Severus" Talia laughed, the sound taking Professor Snape by surprise. As they both stood up right again to take a break and catch their breath, Talia conjured up a jug of Pumpkin Juice. "I haven't had that much fun since I was 6" Talia smiled as she took a sip from her glass. After some small talk and a little break Talia and Severus began dancing again, it was surprising that they hadn't attracted a crowd with how much Talia was laughing and smiling. "That was so much fun!" Talia laughed as she perched herself on the table. "Indeed" Professor Snape replied returning to his normal monotone self. "Thank you, for this Professor. Sometimes-. Sometimes I just need to forget things for a little while and it's hard to find someone who isn't family or my really close friends" Talia smiled softly as she set down her glass. For a moment the pair were quiet, just watching each other before Professor Snape decided to break the silence by standing. "You should really get to bed before your Grandmother sends Mister Weasley down and gives you a detention for being out past curfew." Professor Snape reminded her as he made his way to the door. "Yes, I suppose so" Talia frowned as she hopped off the table watching as he opened the door. "Good Night, Miss Black." "Good Night, Professor."


	15. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia has a weird dream and ends up running into George Weasley.....

That night as everyone else slept, Talia shot awake, her breathing heavy and her eyes wide. “Well that was unexpected” she whispered to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Slipping out of bed, grabbing her chemise and wand, Talia slipped past the snoring image of the Fat Lady, down the Astronomy Tower staircase and out into the courtyard. “Talia?” a voice called from the shadows. “George? What are you doing up?” Talia questioned as she squinted to make out the figure heading towards her. "I could ask you the same thing" George chuckled with his arms crossed. "I had a bit of a weird dream so I thought I'd come somewhere quiet and try to figure it out" Talia sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" George questioned as he took a seat next to her. "I think I should work that one out on my own" Talia chuckled softly as she placed her head in her hands. "You know I'm not going to judge you, right Lia?" George spoke softly as he gently nudged her. "I got it covered. Thanks though George" Talia smiled as she nudged him back. For a while the just sat playfully nudging each other until it burst into a full on tickle fight where the courtyard filled with endless laughter. "George! Stop! I can't breath!" Talia laughed, rolling on the concrete floor. "Make me" George smirked as he continued tickling her. With an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips Talia reached up and kissed him which caused him to stop tickling her then while George was stunned Talia rolled out from under him and stood up. "What's the matter Georgie? Cat got your tongue?" Talia teased as she sat back down on the wall of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. "Did you just kiss me?" George quizzed, his eyes wide and his hand reaching to touch his lips. "Yup" Talia smirked, popping the P as she swung her legs. For a moment it was still, all that could be heard was the pairs breathing until George started getting cramp in his wrists so he rolled over and looked up at the night sky. "Why did you kiss me?" He whispered softly, not daring to take his eyes off the stars. "Because I like you George. I've liked you for a while now and I just didn't know how to tell you" Talia shrugged as she hopped off the fountain wall to lay beside him. "So it wasn't just to stop me from tickling you?" "No, George, although that was a good excuse." Talia shrugged as she turned to face him. "I like you too, Lia. I just didn't know if you felt the same way…" George trailed off as he reached for her hand. "You should have said! Fred's known since forever!" Talia laughed as she played with his fingers. The pair stayed like that until the sun rose, just talking and finding comfort in one another.


	16. The Masquerade Ball Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is in a dilemma.

Rachel and Talia were getting ready for Cassandra’s Annual Soiree at Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Ginny plus a few other girls while Fred, George, Ron, Harry and a few other boys were getting ready over at The Burrow. “I don’t understand why we couldn’t all get dressed together, it’s not like we’re getting married” Ginny had huffed when she had suggested the separate sleep overs. “That way the boys won’t be able to see what dresses or masks we have chosen” Talia reiterated as she won yet another game of Exploding Snap. “Plus none of them will be able to ‘accidentally’ walk in on us while we’re changing.” Hermione chuckled, putting air quotes around accidently. “Besides, mum’s even banning Dad, Uncle Remus and Tommy to Mrs Weasley’s” Isabelle piped up as she set up another game. “Deal me out of this hand, Is. I need a break I’ve won too many times” Talia huffed as she stood from the table and made her way out of the Library. “Everything alright, Lia?” Rachel asked as she fell into step beside Talia. “Why wouldn’t they be, Red?” Talia replied as she turned to her best friend, her eyebrow raised. “It’s just that you got really tense when Isabelle mentioned your little brother” Rachel shrugged as she walked past Talia who had stopped walking a few steps ago. “Walking out like that must make it seem like I don’t love Tommy but I do, I just, have a lot of things on my mind right now therefore I don’t have time listening to Ginny whine about why we can’t all get ready for the ball together” Talia sighed as she leaned against a nearby suit of armor. “You would think with the number of brothers Ginny has she would be glad of a break” Rachel laughed as she leaned against the wall. “I kissed George” Talia admitted after a beat of silence as she played with the hem of her robes. “Woah! Lia, where did that come from? I had no idea you even like George like that?!” Rachel questioned in a manner befitting a spit take if she were drinking pumpkin juice. “Will you keep it down, Red?! George and I haven’t talked about it since which is why I haven’t fully committed to a dress yet” Talia hissed as she pulled Rachel into a nearby empty classroom. “What are planning, Lia?” Rachel enquired, her eyebrow raised and a skeptical look on her face. “Nobody but me knows this. I heard this year's Ball is going to be held in the Great Hall this year meaning that all of the Professors will be in attendance” Talia whispered as she sat on the top of one of the unused desks. “So?” Rachel questioned, still confused as to why Talia was acting so strange. “So, if George and I do end up dancing together that means my uncle will be watching us closely” Talia sighed exasperated as she walked towards the back of the classroom. “Well that isn’t that much of a problem! I’m sure your uncle will be far too busy with Tonks so you won’t need to worry about that, your parents will be preoccupied with each other and as for Isabelle I’m certain she’ll be on Tommy duty most of the night anyway.” Rachel reassured her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I guess you’re right” Talia smiled softly as she turned to her best friend. “If you need, Fred and I will provide ample cover so you and George can get some time to yourselves” Rachel smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “One thing at a time, Red!” Talia roared as she almost doubled over.

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT support JK Rowling & her opinions I am using Artistic License to create this story.


End file.
